SUMPAH
by HoMin 'eL
Summary: ONESHOOT/pair: HOMIN/rate:T/seting: AU/non-TVXQ Aku Tak tahu sudah berapa Lama aku mengikutimu, setelah sumpah itu kuucapkan. Aku selalu mengikutimu, menemanimu, setia padamu , dan sampai saat ini aku tak pernah merubah apapun.


Aku Tak tahu sudah berapa Lama aku mengikutimu, setelah sumpah itu kuucapkan. Aku selalu mengikutimu, menemanimu, setia padamu , dan sampai saat ini aku tak pernah merubah apapun.

**~SUMPAH ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yunho X Changmin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TVXQ © SM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OneShoot**

**.**

**PER SEMPRE**

**WANRNING!: AU, BL-/ Sho-Ai, EYD tak di temukan keberadaannya, Kata-kata kasar, dan**_**TYPOS**_

Tangan dengan dua relover itu tak henti-hentinya menembak para lawan dengan sadisnya. Kepala, perut dada, kaki apapun akan ia tembak. kemungkinan sekecil apapun akan dia lakukan untuk melumpuhkan lawan-lawannya. Mayat-mayat di hamparan tanah lapang itu pun mulai berhamburan hanya oleh seorang yang mengerikan. Dan pada akhirnya hanya satu yang bertahan, masih berdiri dengan angkuhnya, laki-laki berambut hitam kelam dan mata musang, yang tajam . wajah tampan seperti pahatan dewa yunani. Yah dialah pemimpin pasukan pembunuh elit bernama DongBangShinki

Un-know Yunho…

Laki-laki bernama Yunho itu mengusap darah yang menempel pada pipinya. Tentu itu bukan darahnya sendiri. Jaket kulit berhodie kebanggaan DongBangShinki pun tertempel indah di punggungnya tanpa harus memakainya sebagai mana mestinya. Kemeja putih itu pun berubah menjadi lusuh dan kotor berkat bercak-bercak darah yang di ciptakanya.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap

Telinga Yunho mendengar sebuah hentakan kaki yang cepat menuju kearahnya. Dia sudah tahu siapa yang datang, Surai madu itu, raut muka khawatir itu, tubuh yang menjulang tinggi itu dan Samurai berwarna seputih salju yang selalu menghisasi tanganya itu, dan juga… tak lupa suara yang 'indah' itu…

"YAHH! Bos kau tidak apa-apa?" teriakan melengking namun kuat itu meghujam telinga Yunho, yang tak dipungkiri sang empu memang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan suara dari surga milik sang angel Choikang.

"Kau terlambat, sampah!" alih-alih menjawab, Yunho malah menatap tajam sang Angel Choikang dengan tatapan membunuh seperti biasa, tak lupa dengan kata-kata sarkasme dan arogan itu.

"Ngh…ya, Maaf" Ucap Choikang Changmin nama pemuda berambut coklat indah itu. Dengan raut muka khwatir, menyesal,dan juga menahan emosi, semuanya menjadi satu. Tapi tak di pungkiri oleh pemuda itu dia memang… Terlambat.

Yunho membalikan badan dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Changmin, Changmin mengikuti sang pemimpin DongBangShinki, langkahnya mulai seirama dengan sang Bos, namun dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, Jaket kebanggaan DongBangShinki berkibar indah di punggung Yunho dan di belakangnya lelaki berparas manis itu mengikutinya dengan ekspresi sendu. Mereka berjalan tanpa peduli rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai membasahi bumi.

Changmin menajamkan matanya demi melihat darah segar yang menetes di tanah yang kini sedikit basah itu, dia mencari sumber tetesan darah tersebut, seketika dia membelalakan matanya saat melihat tangan kanan Yunho yang di banjiri oleh darah… dan itu bukan darah orang lain namun… darahnya sendiri.

Set

Changmin menarik lengan Yunho dan sukses menghentikan langkah YUnho. Yunho hanya diam dan menautkan alisnya tanda tak suka dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh sang Angel Choikang yah.. begitulah sebutan Changmin. Yunho menatap Changmin tajam. Seolah olah berkata – apa mau mu sampah- Changmin tak menghiraukan tatapan Yunho, dia menunduk dan melipat lengan kemeja Yunho dan disana, dia melihat goresan yang cukup panjang hinga siku. Hatinya berdesir melihat luka itu… di tengah hujan yang sedang,Yunho tak tahu bagaimana raut wajah Changmin saat ini. Karena sang pemilik rambut brown soft itu sedang menundukan kepalanya dalam. Hingga tetesan air jatuh mengenai lukanya. Bukan tetesan air hujan. Namun tetesan permata dari kedua mata yang indah milik sang Angel Choikang. Yunho hanya memasang ekspresi tenang seperti biasanyanya. Namun dengan gerakan cepat dia menarik kepala sang Angel Choikang kedalam dadanya, meneggelamkanya disana. Walau Yunho tak tahu bagaimana raut wajah sang Angel Choikang namun dia tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Changmin.

"Sampah, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu hidup kalau kau terlambat lagi"

Ucap Yunho dingin. Namun di balik itu semua hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa menenangkan sang Angel Choikang.

Yah… Changmin merasa tidak berguna, saat melihat sang Bos DongBanggShinKi. Dia merasa tidak berguna karena terlambat, dia merasa tidak berguna harus melihat orang yang di sayanginya terluka… Karena keterlambatanya. Setidaknya itulah yang di pikirkan Changmin bahkan sekarang dialah yang harus di hibur oleh Yunho. Dia malah semakin merasa sangat tidak berguna.

.

.

.

.

Markas DongBangShinki tak seperti bisanya. Sejak kepulangan Bos dan juga Angel CHoikang, suasana markas menjadi sangat sepi dan tidak hangat seperti , Kiseki , so ra ,dan juga hyun bin sedang duduk di meja makan dan menyantap makan malam mereka. Raut wajah mereka tak terlihat senang. Bahkan sang pangeran kiseki yang tak pernah luput dari seringainya pun kini diam tak seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa Taichou (ketua) dan Bos seperti itu ya~, apa terjadi sesuatu saat di jalan hmm?" ucap So-ra Sambil mengaduk-aduk sup daging di mangkoknya.

"Sepertinya memang terjadi sesuatu... bahkan Angel-taichou tidak marah saat aku mengejeknya… pangeran tidak senang kalau seperti ini" Ucap Kiseki dan menanggalkan tawa pangeranya.

"Kiseki-Senpai~ bukanya kau setiap hari mengganguku… apa masih belum cukup untukmu?"

Ucap Hyun bin dengan nada datarnya yang unik.

Stab Stab Stab

Tiga pisau milik Kiseki sukses menancap pada kepala Hyun bin pemuda manis itu.

"Jangan menggangu pangeran yang sedang bad mood" ucap kiseki dengan wajah tanpa seringainya.

"Ararara~ kise-chan jangan jahat dengan Hyun -chan, dia hanya mengkhawatirkan mu saja~… iya kan Hyun?" Ucap So-ra dengan nada bancinya namun tidak dengan raut wajah menjijikan seperti biasanya. Bahkan ryu pun yang sedari tadi tidak di sebutkan namanya nampak diam termenung dengan wajah berkeringat karena terlalu memikirkan bosnya.

"So-ra di mana P3K" Ucap Changmin yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka dengan baju kasual. T-sirt dan juga soft jean. Rambutnya tampak halus dan wanginya semerbak. Tak lagi lepek dan amis karena darah, sepertinya Changmin baru saja mandi. Semua pun pasti membatin seperti itu.

"Eh…Kau terluka Chami-chan?" Tanya So-ra dengan nada kemayu dan kini tampang menjijikanya kembali muncul.

"Tsk!, jangan banyak Tanya cepat berikan padaku" Ucap Changmin atau lebih tepatnya perintah.

"Khekkekek... Changminie~ Pasti kau mau mengobati luka Bos ya? Khekekke pangeran tahu itu… Changminie memang istri yang baik" Kini kiseki melancarkan ejekanya pada Changmin, dan sayang sekali harus menerima kekecewaan, karena tak seperti biasanya, Changmin sama sekali tidak peduli pada Kiseki. Setelah mengambil P3K dari tangan So-ra dia langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju kearah kamar Yunho namun langkahnya di hentikan oleh seseorang.

"Biar aku saja yang mengobati Luka Bos!" ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho FREAK a.k.a Ryu fanboy Yunho no.1 Sedunia

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya, namun sama sekali tidak sudi menatap kebelakang. Lalu dia berkata dengan nada dinginya.

"Kau ingin mati huh?" bukan suara melengking dan bentakan seperti biasa namun itu suara kecil dingin yang menusuk sampai ke jantung Ryu. Dan suara itu adalah Changmin yang benar-benar sedang dalam mood buruk. Bukan karena apa Changmin tak mengijinkan Ryu melakukanya, karena di dalam kondisi seperti ini dia tahu, siapa saja akan di bunuh oleh Yunho apabila mengganggu ketenanganya… bagaimanapun Changmin tetap mengutamakan keselamatan teman-temanya.

Tap Tap Tap

Changmin melanjutkkan perjalanannya, dan sampailah dia di depan pintu kamar Yunho. Saat hendak membuka ganggang pintu itu, Changmin merasa ragu, Namun keraguan itu langsung di tepisnya. Dan dia pun langsung masuk tanpa repot mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Changmin melihat bosnya yang duduk di Kursi kerjanya dengan segelas tequila di tangan kiri, lembaran kertas di tangan kanan dan berkas-berkas merepotkan di atas meja_. 'masih kerja huh?_' pikir Changmin sambil mendekat kerah Yunho. Changmin menaruh kotak P3K di atas meja dan dia mulai menarik kertas yang di pengang Yunho dan dan meletakanya asal di atas meja. Dia menyandarkan pinggangnya di tepian meja kerja Yunho, dan mulai memegang tangan kanan Yunho, Changmin melihat lengan dengan goresan panjang itu, Yunho cukup pintar dia menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku pada saat sesudah mandi. Dan itu membuat Changmin jadi mudah untuk membalaut luka itu, Changmin tak menampakan ekspresi apapun, dia bahkan tak melihat wajah Yunho. Yunho yang di perlakukan sedemikian rupa pun hanya Memasang wajah tenangnya seperti biasa, Yunho melihat raut wajah Changmin yang tak seperti biasanya dia mendengus dan membuang mukanya kearah lain.

"kalau wajahmu masih seperti itu, keluarlah sekarang sampah!" Ucap Yunho dingin tanpa repot-repot melihat ekspresi Changmin yang kini mulai tidak senang.

"Hei… aku hanya akan membalut Luka mu dan setelah ini aku akan keluar" ucap Changmin Pelan dan namun terlihat sedikit amarah disana.

"Aku tidak butuh"

"…"

"…"

Dan keheninganpun menyelimuti suasana mereka, Changmin tetap telaten melakukan pekerjaanya membalut lengan Yunho. Yunho melihat goresan di leher Changmin, bekas luka lama, tanganya mulai bergerak dan menyentuh pelan luka di leher changmin. Sesuatau yang menjadi lambang sumpah sang Angel Choikang. Sesuatu yang mengikatnya dengan sang Angel Choikang.

Jari jari lentik milik changmin kini menyentuh tangan Yunho, mulai berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Sentuhan Yunho. Dan saat itu Yunho menyadari bahwa Changmin sudah selesai dengan acara membalut lukanya. Changmin membereskan kotak P3K milik So ra. Dan akan segera beranjak dari tempatnya Saat sebelum Jari-jari Yunho menarik ujung kaos Changmin lemah seakan akan berkata –jangan pergi-

Changmin membalikan badanya dan menatap mata musang Yunho. Dia menemukan mata tajam itu, mata yang sama seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, mata tajam,kuat,angkuh dan….

Kesepian…

Tanpa Sepatahkata pun Changmin menjatuhkan kotak P3K itu di atas lantai yang dingin dan berhambur kepelukan sang pemimpin yang sangat ia sayangi melebihi nyawanya sendiri.

Yunho pun mencium pucuk kepala Changmin dengan senyum tipis yang terbentuk di bibirnya. Baginya tak ada yang bisa mengobati luka apapun kecuali Changmin…

Dan baginya tak akan pernah ada luka dalam hidupnya selama Changmin setia dan masih memegang teguh janjinya..

Janji untuk selalu disisinya…

**END**

**Omake **

"Yunho… aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai Luka ini hilang" ucap pemuda manis itu sambil memegang luka bakar di lehernya. Mereka berdua sudah tahu kalau luka itu tak akan pernah hilang. Dan Senyumnya saat itu bagai mentarai bagi yunho.

Sangat Indah…

Batin yunho dan dia tersenyum tipis

**Omake end**

YAALOHHHH~~ FIC APA INI~~ T^T #nagisGelindingan~~ hahahahah oke mungkin eL terlalau horny bikin fic. Dan ngomong2 juga ini bukan asli fic homin. Fic ini dulu el buat di fandom KHR. ^^ hehehheh hitu deh di edit jadi HoMin LOL!

Oke silahkan review…

Peraturanya masih sama yang gak REVIEW di jamain GAK BISA BOKER seminggu

Nyahahahha

EL


End file.
